


Standing on the Moon

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: – Я отпускаю тебя, Джек, не нужно уплачивать долг за свою жизнь. Твои приключения зовут тебя. modern!au.





	Standing on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Писался в реальном смысле на "коленке", точнее в телефоне до рассвета х) настолько песня пробила меня в кокоро.  
> Название фика взято из одноименной песни Lera Lynn.

Рис хочет быть с ним: видеть, как Джек играючи совершает виражи на своем любимом додже, когда тот уже оправился от ран, наслаждаться вместе с ним ветром свободы пыльных дорог от Южной Дакоты и до Лас-Вегаса, вместе посылать копов одним средним пальцем и сидеть в тюрьме, ожидая, когда за них заплатят залог.

С этими несбыточными мыслями он понимает, что начинает оживать: упиваясь легкими деньгами, дешевыми сигаретами, от которых хочется только кашлять, пить паленый виски и на следующий день страдать от алкогольной интоксикации, Рис осекается в своих мечтах. И все это спадает как морок, от которого хочется пойти под душ и смыть с себя эти порочные желания.

Не такой жизни он хочет для себя, и его мечта на "три секунды" – так он ее называет за столь поспешные мысли – испаряется под гнетом насущных дел, таких как: выживание в каменных джунглях Нью-Йорка, работа обычным офисным клерком и поддержание своего социального статуса в виде пятничных походов в бар, дабы не прослыть среди друзей мизантропом. 

Это его самая нелюбимая жизнь, а Джек в ней – самый нелюбимый человек, и Рис сожалеет о том дне, когда они впервые встретились: избитый мужчина, лежащий возле подъезда в ночь на субботу, и ливень, льющий как из ведра. Типичное клише для какой-нибудь романтической комедии, но сейчас перед Рисом суровая реальность.

Он хотел оставить все как есть: пройти мимо, зайти в квартиру и позвонить в службу спасения, но у искалеченного мужчины были свои планы. Лишь одно слово от человека, у которого лицо – один сплошной шрам, и Рис решает помочь. Позже он узнает имя бедняги, когда будет обрабатывать тому раны, а пока под его шипящим и скрипучим голосом он будет тащить мужчину на себе и пытаться добраться до своей крохотной квартирки-студии, которая располагается на третьем этаже, а лифт, как по закону подлости, уже неделю сломан.

– Джек. – Он шипит от боли, когда Рис начинает обработку ран. – Но для тебя, тыковка, Красавчик Джек.

И ухмыляется, по крайней мере пытается, и выдает еще тридцать матов за три секунды, когда Рис с неким садизмом надавливает на больное ребро мужчины под предлогом осмотреть другие раны. 

– Я тебе не тыковка. Мое имя Рис.

– Как хочешь, пирожочек, как хочешь. У тебя есть сигареты?

Спустя неделю после знакомства и вероломного сожительства, Рис замечает, что Джек ему небезразличен: он начинает волноваться, когда тот приходит затемно и весь побитый, но счастливый, начинает ругаться с ним по поводу того, что тот приводит в его маленькую квартиру незнакомых людей и вышвыривает всех, кроме Красавчика. В один момент он хочет послать и его тоже, но что-то останавливает, быть может, незалеченные раны или абстрактная ответственность за спасение жизни? Рис хочет думать, что первое и второе, третий пункт он не хочет озвучивать. Это неправильно и безрассудно ощущать симпатию к человеку, которого почти не знаешь и даже не можешь спросить о его жизни, потому что таковы условия сделки.

Джек сразу, как только начинает связно мыслить, предлагает ему сделку: не расспрашивать о той ночи и о нем самом, и жизнь Риса будет в относительной безопасности. Рис с неохотой все-таки соглашается. 

Спустя еще две недели Рис хочет отпустить Джека восвояси и забыть о нем, как о простуде, которая приходит на два-три дня и исчезает. Но вместо неловкой симпатии приходит нечто большее, о чем Рис не хочет думать и всячески открещивается от таких мыслей. Сердце Джека свободно, но Рис считает, что там для него нет места. 

Все происходит быстро: неловкая ссора, плавно и изящно переходящая на личности, потом битье посуды как в старых дешевых драмах и сумасшедший секс на кухонном столе. Спустя час, когда Рис смывает со своего тела грехи под душем, он думает, что нужно скорей разобраться со своими чувствами: разбить или растоптать, предать их забвению, неважно. Его собственные руки связаны под грузом мнимой ответственности за свою жизнь, и он думает, что все это – лишь иллюзия, мираж, который быстро развеется. 

И это оказывается правдой, Джек уезжает. На следующий день, ничего не сказав и даже не оставив благодарственную записку. Ничего.

Вместо радости от того, что Джек наконец-то уехал, к Рису приходит только легкое облегчение с вязкой грустью. Он думает, что правда отпустил Красавчика Джека, когда с той роковой встречи проходит больше трех месяцев, но как бы не так...  
Красавчик Джек не собирается отпускать Риса.

Он наведывается к нему глубокой ночью, когда Рис готовит еду на кухне, после очередного дедлайна в компании, уставший и с мешками под глазами. Джек пробирается тихо, благо запасные ключи от квартиры парня он оставил себе, и, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, подкрадывается за спину, закрывает рот парню, шепча лишь только: "Тише, тыковка, а то всех соседей разбудишь". И только когда Рис в его руках успокаивается, Джек отпускает его.

Они беседуют долго, начиная с того, что Рис совсем не надеялся увидеть Джека живым и рад видеть его, и заканчивая предложением быстрого перепихона, а потом идеей убраться из этого города подальше от Красавчика.

Рис отказывается, к удивлению обоих, но его голос держится ровно. 

– Я скучал по тебе, – стараясь не касаться шрама на лице мужчины, с грустью произносит Рис, пальцами обводя линию скул. – Но не готов к этому. Я хочу уехать, но здесь вся моя жизнь, и это довольно сложно – все бросить и жить только настоящим. Когда разберешься со своими делами, я буду тебя ждать.

– Звучит как глупая отмазка, Риззи, – скалится Джек, ведь тот никогда в своей жизни не слышал отказа.

Рис убирает руку как от огня и смеется.

– Думай, что хочешь, спорю на моем месте мечтала бы оказаться любая девчонка: колесить по штатам, спать под открытым небом и быть свободной. 

– Это да, но...

Рис не дает ему договорить и бросает резкое: 

– Я отпускаю тебя, Джек, не нужно уплачивать долг за свою жизнь. Твои приключения зовут тебя.

Рис думает, что Красавчик кинет в него ключи от квартиры, уйдет в свободное плавание и никогда больше не появится в его доме.

Как бы не так. Джек повторяет только первый пункт с ключами. Но приезжает  
спустя полгода.

– Ты ведь ждал меня, тыковка?


End file.
